User talk:SaganamiFan/Archive 3
Wormhole page changes I hope I am not stepping on anybodies toes but I was interexted in the Wormhole connections and I found the two pages Wormhole Juntions and Wormhole Terminus an incomplete treatment of the subject. So I've created a Wormhole page that tries to bring it all together. I also think we need to add a Wormhole Nexus or Transist page to list the known wormhole connections other than at junctions. The current structure makes it difficult to add in a wormhole that simply contects two locations. Neither termini is a junction. But listing them under the Wormhole Termini alone seems incomplete as you would like to know where they connect to which isn't currently listed in the termini. -- Ric Evans 08:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Ric Evans :I happen do agree with you. The old structure came into being when the Manticore Junction was the sole 'wormhole' of relevance in the source material. Since DW kinda retconned this, making two-way wormholes a much more common phenomenon, we have to adapt. -- SaganamiFan 13:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I haven't had a chance to read A Rising Thunder yet, but I've noticed a new page on here that discusses the Dionigi-Katharina Hyper Bridge and need some clarification on it. I know from the sample chapters on Baen and snippets on Eric Flint's website that there is a Nolan-Katharina Hyper Bridge, but I haven't heard of the Dionigi-Katharina Hyper Bridge. Is that a separate bridge or another termini of the Nolan-Katharina Hyper Bridge? If it's another termini than neither of them are a 'bridge', its a junction in the Katharina system and we need to adjust the relevant articles on here. If it's another Hyper Bridge all together than we need to clean up the articles to say so and comply with the editing conventions of the site. -- DarkScribe 17:22, January 16, 2012 (UTC). :::According to a quick google search, it appears to be mentioned briefly in the first chapter of ART. However, I seem to have overlooked it when taking notes from the eARC version I read -- or maybe it does not appear in that version. I'll check later, right now I'm on a business trip and don't have it with me... we will have to check for changes anyway when the print version gets out. -- SaganamiFan 09:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Wiki layout and content Thanks for your contact. I'm obviously new and looking through the Wiki while reading the Honorverse series I found charecters and source material wasn't beeing referenced back to any story or book. I'm going back and forth between the book I'm reading and the wiki to get a better understanding and feel for the story. I'm reading the series for the second time trying this time to also read all (most) of the out of series stories. Not knowing whom to ask, I did leave a note asking editors to please note for some of us where the wiki character or topic first appeared. -- Solus2sail 20:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) In the future I'll try to read directions first. -- Solus2sail 20:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, answer on your talk page. :-) -- SaganamiFan 20:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Solarian-Manticoran War template and Battle of the Beowulf Terminus While no canon source has yet labeled the increasing hostilities between the Solarian League and the Star Empire of Manticore as the 'Solarian-Manticoran War', the number of battles continues to climb with each new addition to the series. So, my question is should we create a template listing the battles like the one that exists for the First and Second Havenite-Manticoran Wars? Also should we consider the confrontation between Task Force 11.6 and the Beowulf System Defense Force as a separate battle or as part of the Second Battle of Manticore? -- (DarkScribe 22:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) Suggested merge I suggest that the 'Military_of_Haven' and 'Havenite_Military' pages be merged togethor. They are about the same topic and should not be divided into 2 pages. -- Syalantillesfel 19:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : Done. Thx for pointing it out! -- SaganamiFan 02:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Erewhon I recommend that a disambiguation page be started for Erewhon, similiar to the disambiguation page for Mesa. -- Syalantillesfel 20:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : Also done. Thx again :-) -- SaganamiFan 02:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Gustav Anderman VI The historical reference to Emperor Caligula should be restored and made into a reference note, similiar to the references on the 'Gustav Anderman VII' page concerning the pharaoh. 03:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Battle of MacGregor I believe a reference note should be added to the 'Battle of MacGregor' page about the LAC vs capital ship combat. It resembles the Battle of Taranto (World War 2) and the following battles where aircraft (LACs) proved superior to the past warship vs warship clashes. Syalantillesfel 20:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Stotterman System Please consider a reference note comparing the Stotterman System to the bank secrecy laws seen in many nations in Europe, various tax havens, and offshore banks. Syalantillesfel 20:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Battle of MacGregor I recommend that a reference note should be added to the 'Battle of MacGregor' page about the LAC vs capital ship combat. It resembles the Battle of Taranto (World War 2) and the following battles where aircraft (LACs) proved superior to the previous warship vs warship clashes. Syalantillesfel 20:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Honorverse Compendium Sag, I sent you an e-mail about this, but you did not respond to it. David posted two letters to his website snippet page. Thes letters are an exchange in Proceeding between a Lt R Winton and a Capt E Janacek. The posting give the title to the Honorvers Compendium as House of Steel due to be realeased sometime in 2013 CE.John964 23:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hey John, :After a little searching, I just found your e-mail, somehow it ended up in my provider's spam filter. Very interesting, lots of stuff to add to the canon, and a great outlook on the compendium. Thx for pointing it out! -- SaganamiFan 08:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Your welcome, it looks like 2013 going to be a fun year for the honorvers 21:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Fire Season e ARC is out. Steph has crush, theres a forest fire, treecat art, new clan and new treecat carecters Some advice needed Sag, how could I create my own sandbox here (sth like Wikipedia user/sandbox) or talk archive (you've got a couple)? --dotz (talk) 10:58, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :I just created those by adding a "/whatever" to my user page directory in the browser and then edited the empty page that showed up (like dotz/sandbox). -- SaganamiFan (talk) 20:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi I did not use stay logged in button and had to relog in in modifing David Mattingly. I had to re-log in so user was me pokermind. David Mattingly provided the two images added specifficly for his profile. Of curiosity Genkis who does the French covers also said he use the Honorverse Wiki as a recourse for his covers, and is currently working on Mount Royal Palace probbaly for the French A Raising Thunder. Pokermind Pokermind (talk) 03:34, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Genovese Sector Detachment (conj.) Are you really sure, that with frontier Genovese Sector and Battlecruiser Division 3065.2 assigned there, there was no Genovese Sector Detachment? --dotz (talk) 14:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hi, I'd like to know, if I can use some of your pictures for the PDF version of a HH-Fanfiction. (Unfortunatly it is currently 200pages of German text, so you are probably won't be able to read it.) Regards, Gabriel Edit: Just saw, you live in Germany. ;) Are you also working within the German HH-Wiki (honor-harrington.de)? Regards, Gabriel -- 09:04, November 5, 2012‎ (UTC) :Hey Gabriel, :wie du ja selber schon festgestellt hast bin ich genau so deutsch wie du :-) :Zu deinen Fragen: die meisten unserer Bilder unterliegen der Fair Use-Lizenz, das heißt es handelt sich um kopiergeschütztes Material von den Verlagen, aus deren Buchillustrationen- und -covern wir uns bedienen. Wir dürfen damit die Bilder quasi zu "wissenschaftlichen" Zwecken darstellen (wie auch Wikipedia) aber nicht zu privaten oder kommerziellen. Eigentlich sollte die Dateibeschreibung jedes Bildes genau beinhalten, woher es stammt und welcher Lizenz es unterliegt, aber das klappt bisher nur begrenzt... das Problem ist das dieses Fair Use-Prinzip meines Wissens nach nur in Amerika so funktioniert, und Wikia ist eine amerikanische Firma. Wie die Lage da in Deutschland ist, weiß ich nicht. Strenger, würde ich mal erwarten ;-) :Zu deiner anderen Frage: mit dem deutschen Wiki habe ich bisher noch nicht gearbeitet, da ich die Bücher nur im Englischen gelesen habe. Allerdings hab ich in letzter Zeit öfters mal drüber nachgedacht. :Gruß aus Bremen, -- SaganamiFan (talk) 11:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Das deutsche Wiki ist gefühlt etwas kleiner, aber enthält auch Infos, die hier noch zu fehlen scheinen. Vielleicht ist ja eine Kooperation möglich. Danke für den Hinweis zu den Bildern. CmdGabriel (talk) 11:57, November 5, 2012 (UTC) New Anthol Sag, Amazon has posted a new Honorverse anthology titled "Beginning's Worlds of Honor 6". Date of release is listed as July 02 2013. -- John964 (talk) 05:57, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, that's the one Tim Zahn referred to in his post about the new prequel trilogy. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 12:44, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Fan Art Hi SaganamiFan, Nothing is worse than working at cross purposes, nor as discouraging to a contributor as having an addition removed for seemingly no good reason. When no cannon art exists, and a Fan art is available why not use when labeled fan art? You have used your own fan art in Solarian League. We Americans have a saying 'What's good for the goose is good for the gander,' meaning that you as site administrator should not do what we peons are not allowed to do, it discourages participation, just saying. I'm medically retired and thus have time to ask for and post art something you may lack, I however lack skills with computers and have only been on the net a year. Could you divide the Fan art into I suggest the categories IE treecats, Honor Harrington, Other Honorverse characters, and (ships, equipment, logos, ect.: a catch all else). As a treecatphyle I started on the 'cats. If you don't want me to continue say so. I have two request to use still out if they are affirmative I'll add them and you will have a complete file with what I consider the best treecat fan art on DeviantArt. I realize available memory space considerations may influence this decision, and frankly why bother if you're not going to use where there is no canon art. Slightly torqued, now pissed off as your private message link would not accept saying action throtled! What the fuck is going on! -- Pokermind (talk) 15:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Poker, :sorry this took so long, was out for the day... first of all, I don't know what's up with the private message system, I only get your messages days later, and I'm not sure you even get my answers at all... not very reliable, this thing... :Now, for the fan art, I guess we have different opionions here, but please rest assured I meant no disrespect. I simply believe (a believe groomed from years on other wikis) that the official ("canon", to use the pretentious term) content should be separated from the fan art as a principle, same as not including fan fiction in the article space. It's really not that I don't like fan art, quite on the contrary! But allowing everyone to post his nice little drawings in articles can get pretty messy, especially when the mainstream popularity of the Honorverse rises once the movie project gets up and running. That's why I also removed the fan art from "Solarian League" -- it wasn't mine, I think it was Samanda's. Most wikis I know work this way, many even forbid uploading fan art at all, which I think is wrong. I just think it shouldn't be in articles. :Of course all this is not written in stone, and I suggest we further discuss this subject with the others in the Community Portal. Doesn't look to good when the German guy insists on making all the decisions himself, does it? ;) :Anyway, I'm currently working on creating a specific in-wiki portal for fan art cause I think the community should have a good place to see it -- nicely done fan art has merit in and off itself, in my opinion. This could also include links in the articles or even a template (something like "The subject of this article has fan art"). Memory space shouldn't be a problem, other Wikia wikis have a hundred times as many images uploaded as we do. Upload as much as you like, I will format them later (mostly it's just adding a file summary and categories anyway). :Again, I didn't mean to discourage you, I really like your energy and your humor, and am also impressed by the openess with which you contact the people behind the whole mythology. I'm rather hesitant where this is concerned, think it's a cultural thing... :Best, -- SaganamiFan 23:09, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Pokermind (talk) 02:07, November 16, 2012 (UTC)Pokermind moved converstion to Comunity Talk, well I hope that's where you meant. I gave my side and a short one sentance praxis of yours an asked for comments. As to the openess thing my father taught me with a saying of his, "I may not be better than anyone else, but damn if I'm any worse!" On the German thing I've worked with a harder headed German, Rainier Prem, from Wissebughton sp near Frnkfort Am Main on drawing for his railroad in the 1632verse. Here's a link, and no, I don't know German, took several e-Mails I can't spell in English let alone German. http://pokermind.deviantart.com/gallery/40289493#/d5iv96m. :) I'm a fellow artist, a blacksmith and gunsmith check my profile photos here or on DA for a couple of my guns, have a photo of a gadget I invented that I blacksmithed on my DA page. Poker :Pokermind (talk) 06:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC)Pokermind :First Genkis copied his bio on his DA page and anomoniously posted it on his page not I. :I see you moved fan art to a seperate page. Would you mind adding a link to this new page in treecat where it was incase any of the artists check and can't find it and also a link to each art in general list it currently shows no usge on several arts and shows them as my work and this might irritate the artists who did the work. Hind sight being 20/20 the page for fan arts might have been best from the begining. Given "Note: We usually try to avoid using fan art in articles the way official artwork is used," no way to add photos, and the fact that Fan Art in search links to an empty page do you wish me to continue getting more for you or not? I thought we had it hashed out, but seeing the art I hunted removed from files with no canon art shocks and saddens me. Poker :Pokermind (talk) 17:19, January 25, 2013 (UTC)Pokermind. Added page Fan Art as not every one will have the exact link words, and one in treecat to link to the removed fan art. Do you think this link to another artist time lapse from drawing to finished art might be approprite on Genkis' Profile? http://pokermind.deviantart.com/favourites/?offset=24#/d5lnwvu Poker :Pokermind (talk) 19:05, January 25, 2013 (UTC)Pokermind :Although the above is a nice time lapse showing the creation of art on the computer Genkis says the following: :To be honest I have a strange method to draw. Because I'm almost autodidact. Not really but almost. So I don't really draw like the guy on this video Well, I like my bio on the wiki. I don't see any problem, thanks :I mentioned your editing his bio and grumped at the reduction in art size, in conversation here http://genkkis.deviantart.com/art/More-than-Honor-research-1-350298853 Well the artist liked your edit of his profile you probbly don't get enough positive feedback, so savor, Poker :New artist posting on DA mostly ships and missiles you might like http://sven1310.deviantart.com/ PokerPokermind (talk) 17:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) HonorCon Hi SF just anounced on Baen's Bar more info on Honorcon 2013 Honor Harringtion's twentyth birthday bash : Bryan Haven wrote:. Good Evening, Just a few words to ease everyone's minds. Yes, there is going to be a public convention celebrating the 20th anniversary of the Honorverse. The dates are set, the contract for the location is in negotiation and should be signed this week. The website, ticketing, accommodations information, and a preliminary schedule of events should follow soon after. We have invited guests, industry representatives, entertainment, dealers, and artists. We are waiting to confirm what we know. Until then, put this in your calendar and get ready for the best weekend in 2013! HonorCon 2013 Celebrating 20 years in the worlds of Honor Harrington November 8-10, 2013 Greenville, SC Bryan Haven - Secretary/CIO - BuNine Consulting, Inc. HonorCon Co-Chairman End quote There's no forum for convention announcements you might consider one -- Pokermind (talk) 16:08, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Might be worth an entry in the News box too. -- SaganamiFan 17:23, November 16, 2012 (UTC) More Fan Art / Fan Fiction Added the first of the Fan arts in Other Human Characters in treecat Fan Art. Note last three treecat additions need editing, and Fan art needs to be split to new catigory Other Human Charcters. Sorry I haven't figured out how to do this myself. Ask me to build a gun from scratch, no problem, but fixing the photofile the way you do, no way. -- Pokermind (talk) 05:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, A Nonorverse Battlestar Galactica crossover novel was entered on DevintArt, I know its fan-fic, but some Honorverse is better than no Honorverse, and it is in your native language. :Merry Christmas, http://browse.deviantart.com/?order=5&q=Honor+Harrington#/d5npn2k :Enjoy. Let me know if it is any good, as I don't read German. PS I don't know how to post in the news box or even how to find it. Pokermind (talk) 14:34, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll check it out :) sorry for the late answer, something is wrong with the message notification on my account... -- SaganamiFan (talk) 17:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) House of Steel Sag, The e ARC for House of Steel has been released--John964 (talk) 02:07, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Just uploaded trwing of treecat and Medusain from House of Steel. Be warned errors in text of eARC for instnce on treecat tail rings shown here in two quotes: “Males also tend to be about fifteen to twenty percent larger than females and, unlike females, grow darker bands around their tails as they age. These “tail rings” make it possible to estimate a male’s age with a fair degree of accuracy. The first ring appears at about three Sphinxian years of age and a new band appears every third Sphinxian year thereafter. A male treecat with two tail rings would be a minimum of eight Sphinxian years or just under forty-two T-years old.” House of Steel e-ARC p. 313 “A silken blur of cream-and-gray fur scurried up the trunk of the tree humans called picket wood. It slowed as it reached the upper branches and became identifiable as a treecat . . . rather on the small side for a male. He was little more than a human meter in length from nose to prehensile tail-tip, and that same tail showed only six age bands. Since male cats threw out their first band at the end of their fourth Sphinxian year of life, then added another for each additional year, that made him nine planetary years—or just under forty-seven T-years—old. That was barely over the edge into young adulthood for a species which routinely lived five times that long, but he moved with an assurance at odds with his youth.” What Price Dreams, David Weber, Worlds of Honor e-book p. 69 Pokermind (talk) 18:44, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Pokermind Note copyright is not Baen but: Copyright © 2013 by Words of Weber, Inc. and BuNine. Note on pagiation used I down loaded RTF into Micorosoft Word pagiations is MSWord starting with cover page as page 1 Pokermind (talk) 16:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC)pokermind Gen'ral copyediting Understood and thank you (and no trouble). Eschiss1 (talk) 13:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article It has been three years, shall we put up a new one? We can put up a new one each month. --Farragut79 (talk) 04:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Other Languages I know of a German Honor Harrington Wiki, are there other ones in different languages that you have seen? Maybe we can have links for a partnership? --Farragut79 (talk) 07:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) RMMC and RMA Uniforms Sag, BuNine has released the color plates for House of Steel RMMC and RMA. Go to DW web site and click on Honorvers topic New uniforms patches insignia etc released. These show Iris Babcock's decorations and it is impressive -- John964 (talk) 20:18, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, that whole thing's awesome! -- SaganamiFan (talk) 22:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Sag, theres more information B9lurker has posted the decoration order for the uniforms depicted in the above HoS. Look in the topick Fruit Salad RMMC RMA QoRJohn964 (talk) 23:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sag, Can I get you to make one change please, Captain Tadislaw Kaczmarczyk is not knighted, you have the right class, Companion of the Order of King Roger (5th class), but that does not confer a knighthood, the next class up does that of Knight of the Order of King Roger (4th Class). I'm only new on Wiki and don't know all the functions yet :). B9Lurker (talk) 10:50, June 29, 2013 (UTC)